Summer Lovin
by Kukukuroi
Summary: Just a simple story I wrote for Summer.  James and Tyler are both just lookin for someone to love, for them it comes easier than most.
1. Chapter 1

Ty walked down the beach, the quiet waves lapping at his feet, cooling them off a bit from the bright rays of the sun. Children and their parents played in the surf, others made sand castles on the beach. It was perfectly calm and innocent for now. That made Ty happy. He adjusted his flat-visored hat to better block the sun from his already deeply bronzed face. He tanned easily.  
Ty enjoyed the salty smell, and the sight of bare chests and nicely toned bellies. He payed the girls no mind, though he couldn't say the same for them. Some approached him but he politely let them go away. He wasn't interested in the likes of them. He was interested in something spicier, in something better to satisfy him. He wanted something with an X chromosome.

James layed his bare back down on the soft beach towel, the sunlight warming up his lightly tanned chest. He brushed his sweat-dampened bangs out of his eyes and smiled with his glistening white teeth, looking next to him over at Lynn. She raised her eyebrows, wiggling them at him and motioned for James to look behind him with her eyes. He looked behind him at someone he knew Lynn found hot, but he couldn't just look at the guy like that. Lynn messed up his taste in guys a lot.  
"Lyyynnn~, he's not even my tyype. Plus he looks straight, maybe you should take a go at him" He winked.  
"Ohh come on, look at him. He's so gay. You'd look so cute together." She gigged a little.  
James rested his head back on the towel, spreading his arms out and catching a handful of sand, letting it drain from between his fingers.  
"Oh come on Lynn, when are you gonna learn I don't like the same guys as you." James whined.  
Lynn sighed, shaking out her beautiful red hair and leaning back on her elbows, scoping out more of the beach for all guys there. Sometimes he adored Lynn for this. Sometimes she could spot a gay guy from miles away, sometimes she had no clue when one was right in front of her. James looked in the direction she was looking.  
Walking down the beach, hands in pockets was a man that made James' mouth water. He had deeply bronze skin, and poking out from his hat was longish-choppy layered jet black hair. James sighed. He looked toooooooo manly for James.  
Lynn and James gave each other that look, the one best friends give each other and they both know what it means. They then both put sunglasses on, and laid down to tan and bask in the playful glory of the beach on a summer day.

James found himself at a party alone on a Friday night mid-June. He was sitting on some unkown person's nice darkly stained deck just before the sun started setting. His long brown hair was sticking a little to his forehead in the heat. Onyx eyes watched the floor, following various people's shoes. All different types, converse, vans. Cheap shoes. Mostly flip flops and a few assorted heels. His elbows were a little sore from leaning them on the rail. some people behind him on a lawn kicked around a soccerball, or were setting up a volleyball net. Most peopole payed him no mind, his cousin had invited him to her boyfriends' friends' party. He had no connection to most of the people here. Some he'd seen around in college a few times  
Next to him rested his small plastic cup of punch, which he didn't quite enjoy. Whatever someone had used to spike it tasted gross. He mostly just twirled his rainbow gem ring around his middle finger absentmindedly. James noted how some people had dressed up for the party, in little dresses and heels and some of the guys were wearing nicer jeans or t-shirts. He had not dressed up, he was just wearing a short-sleeved hoodie with a simple black tank top underneath, and some gray shorts and flip flops. Nothing special.  
A few times his cousin came over and asked him how he was doing, if he was having any fun. He just answered in politely short replies. "Yes I'm good, Yes I'm having fun, how are you?" again, nothing special. James was really just a plain guy. Unless you counted how he was gay, but that didn't seem special to him.  
After James had been standing there for an hour and a half watching other people having fun, he wanted to participate. He downed his foul-tasting spiked punch and headed inside for some more. He'd noted before that the girls sitting at the table on the deck had been talking about him, but jeesh, they didn't have to stop what they were doing and watch him walk by did they?  
James walked inside the glass sliding door, to the eaqually hot interior of the house. Here there was music, people already half drunk making out on the couches, throwing things around and just generally making themselves look like asses. James wanted to get drunk, but he knew he wasn't the kind of drunk 80% of the people here were.  
James got so distracted he barely was paying attention as he entered the kitchen were the food and drinks were. He bumped into a man standing by the beer, fully front-on and very hard. They would've fallen if the man didn't catch him with strong arms and with his english accent, drool, said "You haven't had one too many, have ya?" and looked at him with electrifying blue eyes almost hidden under choppy black bangs.  
He couldn't help but blush and stumble back, saying "I actually haven't had any, just out of it. sorry"  
James took the man in, He felt like he'd seen him somewhere before. He was leaning against the counter like James had been leaning on the railing, both elbows on the counter and leaning back. He had a beer in one hand and was wearing a form-fitting black v-neck short sleeved shirt. His deeply bronzed arms, chest and neck showing. James couldn't think of a man more yummy. He was also wearing whitewashed ripped fitted jeans and black shoes. But there was something on his arm that James liked, he liked it a lot. It was the same bracelet he bore on his left wrist. It was rainbow woven and sported a small black pixelated-looking "pride". James licked his lips in excitement, and with his left hand reached behind this man for a beer.  
It worked exactly how he wanted it to, possibly better. The man saw his bracelet and reached his hand up easily to grab James' wrist. He kissed the bracelet and winked up at James.  
"I'm Tyler, but you can call me Ty, love" James drooled at his accent and how the mans' lips looked when he talked. He wasn't even drunk and he already wanted to fuck the man, jeez.  
"Hi Ty, I'm James." he smiled a small, cute smile and opened his beer, taking a sip. He never liked beer, but he didn't feel like staying sober. He craved the non-thinking drunken mind he'd come to love so often. Like a lost puppy to humans with warm hands and nice food.  
"Well, James. I think you've found yourself a new friend." Ty grinned widely, the way he smiled was so damn english.  
At that moment, perfectly on time when Ty and James were standing barely even seven inches apart staring into each others eyes, Electric blue back into Dark, neverending Black. Gina, James' cousin walked in to announce that she was leaving, James' only ride home.  
"Aw, shit Ginaa. Just when I'm having fun." He smiled apologetically at Ty, Gina giving him an angry look that said "Let's go now."  
James grabbed a pen from the island in the middle of the kitchen. James took Ty's arm and poised the pen above it, first giving Ty a polite look and saying "May I?", Ty nodded his approval and James quickly scrawled his number on the inside of Ty's arm. He kissed it after and winked up at the blushing Ty. "Byebye." James said, giving a little wave. Gina thought she'd never heard the man sound more Gay, and Ty gave him a little wave as Gina practically dragged him out of the kitchen.  
"I don't like that Tyler guy, James, I haven't heard anything good about him" She gave him a sour glare and he shrugged it off lightly, getting into the backseat of her car, her boyfriend getting in the front. James' calmly watched the large houses turn into small, then small houses turn into little buisnesses, then stores, then back into small houses and apartments as they neared his.  
Gina air-kissed both of his cheeks and he did the same, waving a goodbye to her and her boyfriend.  
"Drive safe, kids.~" he said with his gay flare, and they drove away. James fumbled with his keys and slowly made his way up the stairs to his 4th-story apartment. It was a little later now, about eight and he lounged on the couch watching terrible television till he fell bored asleep at ten or so.

After James left, Ty read the number over and over again, getting it somewhat in his memory incase it washed off with sweat. He moved away from the beer, glad he found what he'd came looking for at the party and went home on his jet black fast bike. He adored the thing. He could practically kiss it and not feel awkward. Ty drove around for awhile and it was eleven before he got home, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. He greeted his small untidy apartment by throwing the keys on the counter, leaving a trail of his clothes on the floor until he got to his bedroom. Stripped down to his boxers, he flopped on his large bed and pushed the covers over the edge.  
Enjoying the moonlight, he watched the sky for awhile before letting it lull him to sleep, the white light washing over his dark sheets, bronze skin and physically fit body. The city lights kept him up a bit longer than he would have liked, but he liked the warm homey views from his apartment windows. Just not tonight, tonight the world seemed kinda cold. Those were his last bitter thoughts as he drifted off comfortably.

At about noon the phone startled James awake and he smacked his lips, licking them and yawning. He sat up on his couch and stretched, shutting the tv off. After two or three rings whoever it was hung up, and then called back five minutes later, Putting bread in his toaster, James picked it up.  
"Hey, this is Tyler, James?"  
"Oh heyyy, Ty, yeah it's James. What wakes you up so early in the morning." He finished off with a yawn for effect. Tyler chuckled.  
"Oh nothing, I was just free today. Are you up for anything?"  
"Nooope. I was just gonna sit around and mope but if you wanna do something that's cool. I kinda wanted to go to the beach today."  
He could hear Ty's smile on the other end. James noticed how odd it was that they were talking like friends, when they'd barely even met each other the night before.  
"Okay then, beach it is. I'll pick you up in an hour. Make sure to wear nice, sturdy shoes. I don't own a car, I'll be picking you up on my bike."  
"Oooh, a bike. I'll definitely make sure, then." He gave Ty his address, and they hung up shortly after. James thrummed his fingers on his counter in excitement, and jumped in the shower after eating his toast for a short twenty minutes, blow-drying his hair and putting on the Black board shorts with the white stripes down the side.  
He applied a thin layer of sun screen, and his low-top converse sneakers, pulling on his short-sleeved hoodie from yesterday and sitting on his balcony to wait for Ty to show up.

Ty showed up fifteen minutes late and apologized by buying burgers and fries for them at the beach, they walked to their towels in the gentle surf, talking the whole way. By the time they got back they were red-faced from laughing so much. James was surprised at how Ty broke the stereotype you'd give him just by looking at him.  
It was like they already kinda knew each other, they fit together very well.  
"So are you having a fun time?" the boy with the electric eyes asked. His accent still made James drool.  
"Yeeess, it feels like it's going by so fast though. What time is it?"  
"about four, and I'm having fun too." He winked at James and ate some fries. They were sitting on one large towel, cross-legged and facing each other with their food in the middle. James thought it was kinda funny how white Ty made him look. He put his left arm out and said:  
"Jeez, Tyyy. Look how white you make me look!" Ty stuck his left arm out, close enough to touch James and chuckled a little.  
"I kinda look black next to you, white boy." James laughed his husky laugh and said, "I've even got a decent tan. You must be portugese or something, you tan veryyy darkly."  
"I am portugese, actually. Though I did grow up in england and my dad stole me away to the states about four years ago." He lowered his arm and looked at the towel. James couldn't read his expression.  
"Oh, and your mother didn't put up a fight?" He realized he'd been rude right after and patted Ty's hand when Ty gave him a sad look. "That was rude of me, you don't need to answer." Ty smiled.  
"Naw, it's okay. My dad shot my mom, actually. She put up a fight before that though." Ty looked James squarely in the eye, and then out at the water behind James. "It's kinda soap-opera like. Once she found out He was in a gang, she brought me out to England, We survived there till I was like.. nineteen and then my dad caught up to us. He called her a bitch, and shot her. I tried to save her but he had one of his men drag me away. I didn't go without a fight though. I bloodied him up pretty bad. I don't know what kind of a man, what kind of a father, even. Would shoot the mother of his son. To this day I don't know what kind of a father he is for leaving me to my own soon as he got me back here too, though he still keeps checking on me every so often to make sure I don't make a move to go back."  
"oh, that's sad..." James trailed off, chewing a bite of his burger thoughtfully before setting it down. "And you haven't tried to go back anyways?"  
Ty laughed a little, darkly. "There's nothing there for me but happy memories tainted by the tradgedy of my mothers' death." he winced a little. "I sound Reaaallyyy cheesy, don't I?"James giggled.  
"Only a little, but I don't think you can help it". They finished eating in a comfortable silence, stealing looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was pretty childish and silly for a couple of 23 year olds.

About an hour later, they sat on the edge of an elevated boardwalk, leaning on each other and watching the sun set.  
"It's getting a little chilly, isn't it?" James said, shivering and huddling a little closer to Ty without looking up at him. Ty put his arm around James' shoulders, making James blush a little. Someone walking by them coughed out a "Homos" and Ty gave them the finger angrily. James paid them no mind. He couldn't help but be happy in someone elses' warm arms.  
Just as the sun was dipping below the watery horizon James was starting to fall asleep with his head in Ty's lap. Ty gently brushed back his hair, and leaned down, his warm breath exciting James and he whispered "I think it's time we go before it gets too dark." he pressed a gentle kiss to James' cheek, next to his ear and leaned back on his hands so James could get up comfortably. James stretched, yawned and stood up, brushing his shorts free of sand.  
Ty got up, slung their bag over his shoulder with one hand, and put his other arm around James shoulder. James responded by smiling up at him and putting his arm around Ty's waist. They walked back to the parking lot along the boardwalk, seeing mostly just other, straighter couples walking back as well. The small shops along the boardwalk were closing up as well.  
Eventually they began walking further apart and ended up just holding hands the rest of the way, throwing flirty glances at eachother at regular intervals. There was most definitely, undeniably something between them. James could just feel it in the excitement of his unresting mind and the beating of his heart. Ty was going to be someone noteable. He smiled.  
Ty helped James onto his bike after himself, and made sure their bag was secure. James nuzzled his head into Ty's back, and held onto his waist securely. That made Ty smile, he turned his head towards James and said "You're insanely cute.", to which James giggled, blushed and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck, after moving Ty's hair out of the way.  
Ty made sure to very safely drive them home, and James favored this time on the bike. He loved it, he loved being on a bike, he loved cuddling up to Ty and he loved watching everything zoom by him. The wobbly feeling he got that they were gonna tip over at every slow-down and every stop, though, James did not love.

When they got to James' apartment, Ty offered to walk him inside and James eagerly agreed. He fumbled with his keys and Ty helped him, taking the one on the ring he knew wasn't a car key and opening the door with it, hugging James from behind in the process and leaning his head on James' shoulder. When they opened the door successfully Ty did not let go.  
"What are you, like, 5'9?" Ty asked, and James nodded. "Mhmmm, you must be like 6 foot, right?" and Tyler nodded. James set his keys on the little table next to the door, and led Ty into his small living room. James stood next to the couch and turned himself in Ty's arms. This put Ty's arms still around his waist, resting just above his backside. Ty's face was about four inches from his own, and he put his arms around Ty's neck.  
Tyler smiled, and bent his head down so that his lips brushed against James when he spoke, or rather, whispered a little sensually. "I guess this means you're okay with first-date kisses, doesn't it?" James answered by pressing his lips firmly to Ty's, and then smirked.  
"What do you think?"  
Ty winked and then closed the distance again, giving the slightly smaller boy a few quick smooches and then a long, tender kiss. James knees were already getting weak at how amazing this other man seemed right now. And he moved his hands to run his fingers through the hair on the back of Ty's head. Ty broke the kiss for a moment, they both caught their breath. Then he gently licked Jame's lower lip, and James did not reject the tongue that was then inserted into his mouth. He in fact welcomed it with his own and held Ty's face, his fingers on Ty's Jaw, and his thumbs stroking Ty's cheeks in slow circles.  
Ty's hands moved a small bit lower on Jame's waist, just at the top of his butt. James broke the kiss for a moment, and pushed Ty down on the couch, straddling him and kissing Ty again gently, and then just as fervently as before. Ty welcomed it, smiling into their kiss for a moment and firmly holding James' sweet ass. James cooed into his mouth and pressed his chest up against Ty's. After awhile they came up for air.  
Out of breath, Ty managed to say "Damn, your a good kisser." it sounded a bit more sexy to James than it usually would have and he smirked. This brought another of Ty's wide-english-smiles and James giggled. Ty's hands moved in gentle circles on James' ass before coming back up to rest on his waist. James lightly kissed Ty a few more times before getting out of his lap, and sitting beside him.  
"Wanna watch a movie or something?", James said, kicking his shoes off and getting in a more comfy position on his couch, his feet in Ty's lap.  
"Sure, Let's watch a horror. I haven't got anything to do tomorrow so it's okay if I'm up all night scared." He gave James a playful smile, and James found some cheesy horror movie to put on. Ty moved so that he had his back up against the corner of his couch where the arm met the back of it, and stretched his legs out, opening his arms in a welcome for James. James moved so that his back was against Ty's chest, and they were laying in a comfortable cuddly position, he nuzzled his face into Ty's neck and they watched Scary movies late into the night, falling asleep together.

James woke up in his bed, yawned and stretched like every morning, going through his daily routine. Something was different though. There was a different, sort of rushed feel to everything like he was excited to live his day through. He'd just noticed how much cleaner his place was and how there was a different smell there now that Ty stayed over more. He was amazed over the past two or so weeks how he hadn't lost his Ty-virginity. Him and Lynn still squealed like teenage girls over the phone about Ty. James didn't quite feel like he loved Ty, per say. He did feel like he was going to love Ty though.  
While eating his toast, he noticed it was July 2nd. Fireworks tomorrow. Ty. His heart beat faster just at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Tyler always thought of in the morning was James. James, James James. The man was always on his mind, he was Ty's almost-everything in his boring life. His run-of-the-mill-let's-do-nothing-all-the-time sort of life he let himself lead. Tyler loved everything James did. Every time he thought of James he tingled all over, in the roof of his mouth, remembering James' sweet kisses and ever-searching tongue. It gave him excited, anticipating shivers when the boy was close to his face. In the tips of his fingers in the way James always held his hand and all over in all the places that they could have touched without getting so far yet. Every part of him that James touched, his body remembered.  
He couldn't believe this is what he'd been missing out on any other time he'd been in a relationship. It made the rest of his life seem incredibly dull even with all the drama and the sadness and the loss. Remembering those sad times, the times where the seasons and the years seemed to melt together, James made them seem numb, in a good sort of way. He made the pain of remembering them disappear almost completely. He couldn't think of anyone else giving him this spicy, sweet, fiery, cute, amazing relationship ever again. James was his and he was James. The way they fit together was as if they'd known eachother for months instead of the short three weeks.  
James made it okay for people to critisize them in public for their "terrible" relationship. His outlook on life was infecious.

Ty thought that he loved James.  
He didn't know if he loved James, he didn't know if he could ever love someone again. But loving James seemed so right. So right.  
Fuck, he loved James.  
Did James love him?

It was the bike again. They never took James' car. Both of them loved Ty's bike, they loved the rush. They loved going fast and feeling the wind and they loved being dangerous together. Sometimes if they went fast enough, James giggled phsycotically to himself and Ty smiled like a madman running down the city. They loved the city lights, and they loved nighttime in general. When everything got lit-up, when the older teenagers and 2o-year olds started coming out. Tonight was the fireworks though, so everyone was out.  
The way they wove through the traffic to the park was probably illegal, but they liked it. and it wasn't like the cops could do anything this time of year, they were being safe as you could be in the 3rd-of July firework traffic in a largish city.  
By the time they got to the destination they were both sweaty and geared up for anything. Hand in hand, as always they walked to the small part of the beach in the park they loved, on the lake. it was sandy and the fireworks were lit on the other side of the lake every year. Their part of the beach was cut-off from the rest of it though, despite being in public reach. Most of the people just didn't care to go looking for it. Ty and James loved it there.  
They set out their blanket, lit two candles, one for each side of them. It was already getting pretty dark, they'd start soon. James was excited like a little kid for them to start. He absolutely loved the way they lit the sky with rainbows. And, he got to share it with his man. The person he thought he might love sometime soon.  
Ty's senses were just as stimulated as James' were, The candles let off a sweet aroma, and coupled with their scent, as each of the lovers' enjoyed the way the other one smelled, and they were close enough to smell each other. They could hear the waves and people talking excitedly, small children giggling and screaming playfully as they always did. It was like the air hummed with anticipation for the noise and the sight and the smoke and the smell that went with the smoke.  
Ty loved to watch James, he loved the innocence in the other man's love for everything. He always saw the brighter side. He liked the way James' eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and the way he talked faster when he was excited, and the way that Ty could still understand him. James made him smile like an idiot.  
"Tyyy, don't you just love the fireworks? It feels like even the air knows about the excitement, isn't it? Can't you feel it. Tonight's gonna be great" He always smiled at Ty when he was done with a sentance, it was endearing to him.  
"I know, right? It feels like the air's vibrating." Ty chuckled. "You remind me of a little kid, love." He said, nuzzling into James' neck and squeezing his hand. "You make everything seem so much more fun, it's great."  
"Aww, thanks Tyyy." He blushed, and smiled and kissed Ty's cheek, letting his face rest against his lovers'. "It's just soo easy to get me excited, yanno?" He kept smiling.  
"You're so cute." Ty couldn't think of anything else to say, he just kissed the top of James' head and was thankful he'd found someone so upbeat. He watched the first firework go up into the air, making a zzzzzzz noise as it went up, spilling smoke and exploded in the air in a palm-tree sort of shape. He felt James hold his breath and couldn't help but giggle at James' silliness.  
They both watched the fireworks in silent awe for awhile. About halfway through, James squeezed Ty's hands and said quietly, "Babe, your hands are reaally warm." They'd been sitting with James in Tyler's lap, Ty's legs were crossed and James' weren't, with James' back against Tyler's chest and Ty's hands holding James' hands in James' lap.  
"Yours are too, lovey." Ty said just as quietly, only his head was on James' shoulder, so it was louder to him. James chuckled once absentmindedly.  
Ty liked the way James' cheek was soft against his. How it was warmer than his, and how it felt wierd that James' cheek made his feel cold. He kissed James' cheek. He knew James loved it when he showed him affection out of nowhere. He could cuddle and touch with James all day, all week, all month. He never got tired of his boyfriend. Every time he even saw James all he wanted to do was ravish him with love and make James happy, make him feel pleasure.  
James enjoyed the way the fireworks boom made it feel like they were pounding his heart even heavier. James loved the way Ty never got tired of cuddling with him, and he loved the warm protection Ty offered him against the cold night.  
James' eyes sparkled at the finale, and his childish sense of excitement came back, making his heart beat faster and his breath catch occaisonally. He could feel Tyler smiling against his cheek, the way the muscles tightened and pushed against his felt silly. It made him smile too and they were smiling idiots together.  
Close to the end James shifted his position to better face Ty, albeit he was sideways still. With one of his hands, he touched Ty's cheek opposite of him, bringing Ty's face to face him, smiled and looked into Ty's electric blue, sparkling eyes for a moment before closing in and kissing Ty hotly and firmly, perfectly on target. Ty closed his eyes and welcomed this deep kiss, him and James felt the fireworks together. Not only the heart-pounding finale boom. But also those fireworks they say you're supposed to feel when you kiss the person you love.  
Both of the men were in absolute bliss. This was the best yet, the most perfect kiss. At that moment James realised that yes. He loved Ty. He. Fucking. Loved. Ty. He was in love. He wasn't scared of that at all. It took three weeks for him to love someone. So what? He was in fucking love.  
They both let go of their kiss at the same time, just coming apart a few inches, feeling each others warm breath on their faces and just looking into each others eyes, unmoving. Not searching either, they'd found what they hadn't even been looking for. The feeling of the love for eachother was overwhelming, and they both knew what they wanted to do.

James had not remembered Ty's apartment being so nice, or so expensive looking. Maybe that's cause he hadn't been there a lot. It was one of those apartments that made you think "This person only had this apartment cause they don't have anyone to live with, not because they can't afford a house." He liked the thought of moving into a house with Ty. Hell, he liked the thought of living with Ty on the streets. As long as he got to be with Ty, it did not matter where they lived.  
James tugged on Ty's hand. "Ty!" He waited until the larger, darker man paid attention to him and stepped closer to his boyfriend, holding his hand with both of his and kissing it, he made intense eye-contact with Ty, and said steadily and quietly, and a bit sensually. "I wanna make love with you. Right now."  
He liked the spark that sentance ignited in Ty's eyes, if there wasn't already a spark there before. Without warning, Ty slipped his other arm under James' knees and the other under his back, carrying him with ease. James wasn't even nervous, he knew Ty was very strong.  
Ty carried his boyfriend to the bathroom, allll the way on the other side of his rather large apartment. Ty had one of those huge showers that sprays on you from all directions. Shit, James wished his bathroom was half as nice as Ty's.  
Once James saw the shower start going, he stepped closer to his love, and placed his hands lightly on his chest. James slowly, and sweetly, lightly gave his boyfriend a kiss. Ty welcomed it just as softly and lovingly and they held that way for a moment, James breaking it first and moving his hands to unzip the zipper on Ty's hoodie. He watched as it fell away and Ty watched him. James slowly and deliberatly moved his hands under the waist of Ty's shirt, so that his knuckles pressed against Ty's skin as he pulled it upward, his lover helping him and raising his arms above his head so James could pull it off.  
Before James could go any further, Ty grabbed both of his hands and pressed a surprise kiss to James' slightly parted lips. Letting go of this one just as quickly as before, he lifted James' hoodie over his head, letting it drop somewhere off to the side of him as he watched James' body become unhidden. He put his fingertips under James' shirt and pushed it up, feeling the bumps of his boyfriends' abs as it came off.  
It was James' turn again next, as he came even closer to Ty, pushing his fingers under the waistband of Ty's jeans and feeling his way around to the front, unbuttoning them and slipping them off with ease. For a second he admired Almost the entirety of Ty's tanned and toned body before biting his lip and resting his hands on Ty's hips, almost afraid to go any farther.  
Ty took the initiative to take put his hands firmly on James' shoulders, dragging them down his body, before kneeling in front of James, holding the small of his back and pressing his face into the front of James' pants, using his tongue and teeth to unbutton and unzip James' pants, and dragging the boxers under them down. He kissed James' hip, his stomach and his chest, his neck. He saw one of the lovebites he'd left there and nipped at it, kissing up his lovers' Jaw and coming to meet the other man's mouth. There he left a hot kiss, using his tongue to part James' lips just a little and then almost letting go, and biting his lover's lower lip.  
James became not as shy then, slipping Ty's boxers down and eyeing what he found for a moment, looking Ty up and down for a split second. Ty was absolutely beautiful. He was proportionate everywhere, and he was evenly tanned and just, gorgeous. James was insanely attracted to this man. Jeez, could he be any more fuckin' perfect? He saw Ty eyeing him the same way, and allowed his lover to grab both of his hands and lead him into the shower.  
It felt amazing, the water was the perfect pressure and the perfect temperature. Very hot, but not burning-hot. It washed over him from every direction, and soon him and his boyfriend were soaking wet. There were so many kisses then, wet, wet kisses. Licking the water from eachothers lips and letting their tongues meet inbetween. Their love was just as hot and steamy as the hot water. Soon enough, they were pressed tight against eachother, James' arms around Ty's neck, and Ty's hands firmly holding James' backside. James made the change and held himself up by his arms, crossing his legs arond Ty's waist, Ty holding him up.  
Their kisses got even more deep and led their mouths elsewhere. James licked up Ty's neck, his tongue not any cooler than the liquid pouring over their excited bodies. He sucked and kissed Ty's neck, Ty letting his head back so the water touched his face, and hummed a deep note, the vibrations running into James' mouth and giving him pleasure as well. James had Ty going crazy. He let go of James and James took the hint, letting his feet meet ground again. Ty pushed his lover to the back wall of the shower, where he pinned James' hands against the wall and kissed him deeply, the water still hitting them.  
Ty then left his lover's hands, pushing the wet hair plastered to James' jaw back, and pressed a suckling kiss on the edge of his jaw. He kissed his way down his lovers neck and dragged his teeth lightly down to James' nipple, eliciting a moan. He looked up at the face of his lover, whose eyes were half closed and his mouth only slightly parted, biting his lip on one side. Fuck, was Ty harder just from looking at him. He bit James' nipple lightly, getting a gasp in return, and sucked on it. He could feel James arching his back to press himself even closer to Ty.  
Without warning, James pressed his palm hard against Ty's erection. Ty's eyes closed and he bit down on James' nipple by accident, causing him to dig his nails in, which got an "Aahn!" from Ty. James smiled mischeviously, dragging his hand with nails still scratching up the whole length of Ty's cock. Ty moaned and resisted pressing his whole body up against James. Ty pressed his hands on James' torso, circling James' nipples with his thumbs. It was all he could do to keep from his knees buckling under the amazing feeling of James' touch.  
James wrapped his hand around Ty's erection and pulled slowly up, then pressing down very hard and very slow, watching Ty's face. "Fuck", The slightly larger man managed, biting down on his lip hard, and pressing into James' chest even harder. He loved the way he had Ty under his thumb. James was teasing the head of Ty's dick when Ty grabbed his hand, obviously not able to take it anymore, and pinned it to the wall again. "Shit, James.." He managed to gasp between breaths. "ahh, you're fuckin' amazing." he bit his lip again and pressed himself tightly against James, giving the other man no room to breath. James' breath came in little gasps as he was pleasured as well.  
Every part of their bodies were pressed against eachother firmly, and Ty moved so there was friction between their erections, both of them moaning and gasping together. James' nails scraped and scratched Ty's arms and back and his eyes were practically closed. Ty bit the place where James' neck met his shoulder as the other man scratched him, giving them both pleasure mixed in with pain.  
What felt like an eternity of just touching, which was probably about a half hour, James wanted more. He wanted everything from his lover. Everything.  
"Mmn, Ty! Shiiiit, you're so good. Ahh. Just fuck me!. Nngh. I want you inside me, I want it hard. Ty!" That was simply all Ty needed. He grabbed James' hips firmly and pulled up, so that his cock was under James, and James wrapped his legs around Ty again. It was easier this time, since he was pressed up against the wall. Ty pulled him down without any warning. They both moaned loudly. It took him awhile before Ty could move himself. His response when he did was a low groan. He thrusted thouroghly and hard into James, and James clawed the shit out of his back, grabbing on with his nails and holding. Every so often in the heat of the moment, and the fast movement James would lose his grip and scratch down his lover's back again, finding another spot to sink his nails in.  
"Ahn, James!" He bit his lip. "Fuck, I cant stand anymore." Ty took himself out of James and James stood, both of them gasping for air, the water almost refreshing from how hot they were. after about a minute, James grabbed Ty's shoulders, turning him so that Ty's back was against the wall and pushing him down on the floor of the shower. He followed his lover there, kneeling over Ty's lap and intertwining their fingers together, it was his turn to press Ty's against the wall. He let himself down on Ty's dick once again and came up quickly, repeating the process for awhile before Ty put his hands on James' waist and helping the smaller boy go faster and harder, thrusting his own hips in time to James. The way they both thrusted was so thorough, Ty hit James' soft spot every time, getting breathless, gasping moans and James dug his nails into Ty's shoulders, they didn't slip there. They were going so fast now, They could hardly keep track of themselves between gasping for air and keeping a firm grip on eachother. It felt so long, like hours and hours of endless love-making. Long into their action, James felt himself leaning foward, to the point where his chest was resting on Ty's, and his face on Ty's shoulder, facing his neck.  
"Mmph, Tyyy." He gasped. "I could go for soo much longer, ahh!" He wanted to go for so much longer. This was the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt in his whole life. Ty felt the same way. It was so amazing, to completely give himself to Ty. It felt like a second virginity had been taken from him. He didn't think he'd ever forget this particular time, he was so fucking hard. It was amazing he could think of something else than making love to Ty right now.  
What felt like two hours later, Ty groaned. His thrusting got a tiny bit faster, he dug his own nails into James' hips, biting his lip. "ahh, Fuck! James.. Mmh. I think I'm gonna cum."  
"Ahn, Mmn. Ty, Ahh! Let's.. nngh. let's cum together." He smiled underneath all the pleasure and kissed Ty's soaked cheek, and managed to match their mouths up in a sloppy kiss. He pulled away and giggled at how much they sucked at multitasking. Ty smiled at his Lover. Not long after that, both of their eyes were rolling back, halfway closed in pleasure, holding onto eachothers faces despite the rough movements, so as to keep something still in this ravenous, all-thought-consuming love of theirs. "Shit" Ty managed to moan, and James could barely gasp anything discernable out. "Ahh!" he finally managed. At that time, him and Ty cumming together. They thrusted a few more times, so deep into their orgasms, moaning loudly and managing to stay not-hard. After about ten minutes they both caught their breath, James managing to move so Ty could get clean too. They sat there, heaped against eachother as the water washed over them.  
James' eyes wandered around the shower, and caught on the timer of how long the shower'd been running on the wall opposite him. It read 3:39. They'd been making love for three fucking hours. Not only three hours but, 40 minutes. That was practically four hours. Shit, He didn't even think he'd last 20 minutes with this man, whom he loved so fuckin' much.  
He looked up at his lover, smiling. Ty was already smiling sweetly at him. "Baabe, I'm tiiiired." he got out before resting his forehead on Ty's shoulder. Ty kissed the top of his head, stretching, and standing up. He walked over to the other wall and turned off the water. James watched him walk over, almost getting hard again thinking about the previous events.  
He was so tired now, that'd taken so much out of him, James didn't even know if he could get up. Ty looked back at him, resting against the opposite wall and crossing his arms. James gave him an apologetic look, giggled and reached his arms foward for Ty. Ty gave one of the english-looking smiles that James loved so much, and walked over to his lover, his boyfriend, his man, The one he wanted to be with. The one he wanted to make love with again and again and again. Gosh, he loved this man. Ty slipped his arms under James' knees, and supported James' back, and James rested his arms around Ty's neck, smiling up at him. James turned his head sideways and kissed Ty's chest sweetly, smiling into him.  
Ty couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling following that. He loved the way this felt, being with his man completely, and getting back the amount of love he was giving and more. He also couldn't help but smile at James, so sweet and so cute in his arms. He set him down on his feet, and James wobbled a bit, steadied himself and stretched. Ty wrapped a towel around himself, going at James with one, and rubbing all of James' hair drier with it, so that it was just damp. James giggled at him, and Ty wrapped the now almost-dry James in his towel, rubbing him up and down warmly with it, making sure his boyfriend was comfortable.  
James couldn't help but hold Ty's face, and bring it to his own sweetly, because of how cute Ty was being and just in general how amazing he'd been to him. He didn't feel like this was the peak of their relationship. He felt like this was the beggining and he could only expect better from here on out. They held eachother sweetly and firmly, before Ty let go, not having to gasp for air this time, and took his lovers hand. Ty was practically dry now, so he let both of their towels fall to the floor, picking up his lover bridal-style again. He kissed James' forehead and carried the boy to his bedroom, which was quite chilly. He grabbed the blanket off the floor, and draped it over the bed, crawling in with James.  
after they got settled, they held eachother's naked bodies, just looking at their lover. "Do you know how long we were in there?" James asked, giggling a little and then yawning.  
"No, actually. I didn't look." He wondered. "I don't imagine very long, it was pretty intense." Ty went a little red thinking about it.  
"Three fucking hours and fourty minutes." James said, closing his eyes afterward.  
"Wow, I bet we could beat it next time." Ty mused, cuddling a little closer to James.  
"Oh yeah? I bet I could go longer than you." James joked.  
"Well just see about that, love." Ty said nearly smugly.


End file.
